HP vs HG: Life is a game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Side-story to my life is a game series! Can be Read alone! Crack WITH plot! When offered the chance to save to save the lives of all they care about Harry and Hermione jumped at the chance, the catch? They must compete to kill the dark lord and Ron finds himself being the voice of reason. HP/Harem and HG/femHarem AND future HP/HG. Discontinued
1. Harry Vs Hermione!

**Disclaimer: if you people think I own Harry potter…I just…I don't even…**

**Day 4 of Rebuke's One shots I'm probably going to go up to 7 and then end with an update of Red LIAG. After that I'll finally post a poll to see which will be the next LIAG.**

**This one is actually for the fan's seeing as I don't remember SHIT about the books. So if this one gets picked I'm going to need a committed co-author (If Jorn hasn't read the books)**

**~ Harry's Apartment~**

At the moment we find our favorite three magic users lounging about lazily in Harry's muggle apartment. All three of the childhood friends were now young adults of twenty-one, and were remembering on old times. A somber Ronald Weasley lied back on the couch that he was sharing with Harry with a tired smile as he looked at a photo of his late brother.

"You know I still miss him." The red-head said sadly as Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I do too, but we can't mourn him forever. It's not what he would have wanted." Harry gave him a knowing smile. "That's what I tell myself whenever I think of Sirius." Hermione shook her head with a small sigh.

"If only there was a way to go back and fix things…" Hermione began as the others nodded their heads.

"But sadly, there isn't, and all we can do is continue to move forward with our lives." Harry spoke sadly.

"I know, I know. I am just saying that if we _knew-"_

"Knowledge isn't everything Hermione." Harry interrupted quietly, but not rudely. "Some things are just fated to happen."

Now Hermione is considered by everyone, including herself, to be completely level headed and never has she been known to speak without thinking. However, over the years there has been an exception to that rule that continued to be more and more apparent as she grew older. Currently Hermione is known as the greatest witch of _their_ time by many and even _all time_ by a few. Hermione being who she is believes this to be because of one thing.

Knowledge.

Knowledge, to her, is her best weapon, her life, outlet to all her frustrations, and the very definition of her character. So Hermione would say that she is very protective of the idea that is known as knowledge. So that considered, it should be no surprise what she blurted out next.

"_Fuck fate."_ She said so seriously that Harry and Ron had to check to see if they heard right. When it was apparent that, yes, they heard _exactly _what they thought they did, two things happened.

Ron paled

And Harry narrowed his eyes.

Like Hermione, Harry as also become a powerful wizard and over the years he attributed his success to fate. Harry believes that fate is what controls how his life flows because of the events that had happened during his life, from his parents deaths, to the fall of Voldemort. So just like Hermione, Harry has become just as protective of the term fate as she has become of knowledge.

"_Repeat that again for me?_" Harry asked with narrowed eyes, which were matched by Hermione's. Ron paled as he knew what to expect next, for this was not the first time that this argument had begun. In fact, this argument was feared by all that knew Harry and Hermione. Rumor says that one argument got so out of hand that the two friends pulled their wands out on each other.

Ron would gladly disagree. He would tell you that: "Fuck no, that is no rumor, I was _there_ and I could have sworn I saw one or two unforgivables."

So yes Ron's fear is easily understood. Before the two could destroy Harry's apartment a voice interrupted them.

"You know I could help settle this argument and give you two a definite answer." Turning to the voice the golden trio saw a young dark-skinned man with white-eyes and short white spikey hair. He was wearing a black suit and seemed to have an amused smirk on his face. On his left leg was a gun-holster.

Ron, not wasting any time, jumped to his feet and charged the man, but quickly came face to face with an invisible wall. Stamping his foot down, the strange man yelled.

"YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS." The man roared and what followed was an awkward silence. The only things that were heard were: Harry's groan, Hermione's face-palm, and Ron's mumbled "I don't get it."

"And what pray tell are you talking about mister…" Hermione began before she realized that she had no idea who this man was.

"Rebuke." The man answered making her nod her head. "I can let you three go back to your fourth year and change time for the better." The man said calmly. The trio were going to scoff at the idea, but something in the man's eyes told them that he was not bullshitting them. Nervously and sadly Harry spoke up.

"Even if we did. Voldemort is dead and under no circumstances should we risk him winning this time." Harry spoke quietly as Ron and Hermione looked down before snapping their heads back up when they heard the man laugh.

"That's the beauty of it! If either you or Hermione die, or if Voldemort looks like he will win then I can send you three back to this exact time as if nothing ever happened." The three looked at him with wide eyes.

"First of all why is it if me or Hermione die if all _three_ of us go back and secondly what do _you_ get out of it?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Good questions so I will answer them." The man said as he pulled out his gun. "For your first question you and Hermione there will be the players." At their expressions he continued. "What I am going to do is send you three into a game, a video game of sorts, and when either of you win the game will replace this reality."

"Amazing…" Hermione breathed before giving the man a distrusting glare. "But what of the second question? What do _you_ want?"

"Also a good question." The man stated as he scratched his head. "There is a war coming and I'll need one of you to fight for me. So why not the winner?" The man asked back.

"Why should we fight for you?" Hermione inquired skeptically.

"If you don't the thing I need you to fight will destroy everything anyway." Rebuke said simply making the three pale. The three moved to each other and spoke quietly before Ron spoke to the man.

'"Okay, they're in, but what are the rules?"

"Simple Harry here will represent Fate and Hermione will represent Knowledge which ever wins the game, by this I mean kill Voldemort first or has the highest score at the time, will prove which is more powerful; Fate or Knowledge."

"Should be simple enough. After all I was fated to stop him and I did that." Harry said nonchalantly as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes that's true, but you forget that now I know how to defeat him a swell." Hermione retorted making Harry widen his eyes. "I believe beating me will be harder than you think." She finished giving him an evil smirk.

"GREAT! Now that that is settled. Bon voyage!" And with that the strange man shot the three in the head. Once again once the golden trio regained consciousness they would embark on another perilous adventure.

**-Hogwarts: Outside Near forest-**

"Ahh!" The golden trio shouted as they tumbled on to the forest floor.

*Thump*

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as he rubbed his sore behind while hair put on his glasses and Hermione brushed grass from her hair. After a while they took a good look at each other and realized that they were, in fact, in their early teens. "Oh no…" Ron muttered making his friends look at him in confusion.

"What Ron? You didn't honestly think we were going to be our same age coming back did you?" Harry asked as he looked at his friend skeptically. Ron gave him a mock glare before shaking his head.

"No! Not that! It's just…well we have to go through puberty…_again._" Hermione and Harry paled before the young woman began sniffling.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked concerned while Hermione wiped her eyes.

"M-my _curves_ t-their gone!" Hermione managed to get out while the two males nodded their heads solemnly while looking at her petite form.

"N-no." Ron gasped out painfully.

"That's a damn shame." Harry said while a single tear escaped his eye. Both boys then had a flash back of when they went to the beach for Hermione's 20th birthday.

"_T-that bikini…" _The boys thought simultaneously before turning away from the girl and cursing their hormones. Hermione, noticing their reactions, stomped her foot angrily and glared at the back of their heads.

"Keep it in your pants you prats!"

"Hey it's not our fault that you decided to grow up looking like a bloody model!" Harry shouted while Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever just step to the side, I need to test a theory." Hermione said seriously. The two stepped aside and the girl walked between them and stared at the closest tree. Taking a deep breath Hermione calmed her mind and closed her eyes.

"What's she doin' mate?" Ron asked as he looked at the girl curiously.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. Suddenly snapping her eyes open with a glare, the girl took a step forward before pointing her index and middle fingers at the tree.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Hermione bit out before a bright flash and several slashes appeared on the tree. Harry and Ron gaped at the girl.

"What the hell!"

"How do you know that?"

"What the spell or the wand less magic? You see both theories were hard to recreate but-" Hermione's lecture was cut off when both boys raised their hands for silence.

"We get it. You like to read and have too much time on your hands." Harry deadpanned making the girl pout.

"Anyway the point of that was to prove that our magic didn't de-age with our bodies. This means that we can still bypass the trackers on our wands. Congratulations Harry you can ditch the Dursleys and think nothing of it." Hermione grinned at her friend. Harry nodded in gratitude before a voice rang throughout the clearing.

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Magical fingers (Must perform wand less magic)**

**+Scholar title achieved**

**+ 100 points to Hermione Granger**

"I almost forgot why we're here. Good luck keeping up Harry." Hermione smirked as the black haired teen glared at her. Suddenly he gave her a small smirk before pointing at a tree.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Ron and Hermione stared shocked as the tree ended up the same way as Hermione's. Harry blew on his fingers with a cocky smirk.

"How?" Hermione managed to get out still shocked.

"Talent. It's all in the wrist. Or did you forget that I'm Harry _fucking_ Potter?" Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Abracadabra! (Learn a new spell on first try.)**

**+ Chosen One title Achieved**

**+ 100 points to Harry Potter**

The two wizards glared at each other and Ron swore he saw sparks of lightning. Placing a hand over his face he released a groan.

"Bloody hell…this is going to be one _long_ childhood."

**Pause**

**What's in store for are favorite trio?**

_**TEASER 1**_

_A trembling Rita Skeeter paled as she was backed into a corner by a furious brunette. Raising her right fist Hermione growled._

"_I am sick. And TIRED. Of your disingenuous assertions!" She roared before releasing the vicious punch._

_TEASER 2_

_So caught up in his thoughts on how much he hated Snape, Harry almost screamed when he was hit by a ball of paper. Looking at the ball that landed next to his cauldron, Harry picked it up and read it._

_Turn around_

_~HG_

_Paling Harry turned to see a smiling Hermione holding a pack of sunflower seeds. She put one in her hand and looked at him innocently. Harry wasn't fooled however because he knew_

_Oh Merlin he __knew_

_Ever since this game began he and Hermione used every chance they got to sabotage each other, the only exceptions were at the dining hall and when Ron ordered a momentary truce. Harry shook his head frantically as she took aim with the seed. She ignored him and tossed the small seed into his cauldron._

_*plop*_

"_Oh fu-"_

_***BOOOOOOOOM***_

**And there you have it If you are interested in any other Life is a game stories that are from the series you can find them on my page and a mass effect one on 117jorn's page.**

**Make sure you read and review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Polls Guide lines

**Disclaimer: I do own the polls!**

**Okay everyone its time for the polls! The polls will close on Saturday. Time for the guidelines**

**You can select up to 3 fics**

**Each current fic receives a bonus vote for every 5 reviews (reviews must pertain to the story or they won't count)**

**During the next week I will post the second chapter to each story.**

**When the polls close Saturday that's it. Done. Finished.**

**NOW**

**LET  
**

**THE**

**GAMES**

BEGIN


	3. Showing Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I'd be one rich ass mother-**

**Alright last Follow up chapter (Not doing SSB because, let's face it no way is it winning)**

**Dedicated to Ryuus2 and Deveus the Knowledge Seeker**

**Chapter 1: Showing Off**

When the Golden trio made it back into their school they found out that they arrived to their 4th year a week in to September. Seeing that they had a lot of time to work with, the three Gryffindors went to their common room to find it completely deserted, much to their relief.

"Alright before you two end up hurting someone I believe it's time to set some ground rules." _Ron_ said while crossing his arms, making his two friends snap their heads toward him in shock. "Trying to save everyone is a good idea but don't forget their will be times when you need to work together which you _can't_ do if you _hate_ each other." Ronald _Fucking _Weasley pointed out, _not_ unreasonably. Hermione and Harry continued to stare at their friend in open-mouthed shock.

"B-bloody hell." Harry stuttered out while Hermione placed a hand on Ron's forehead.

"H-he's got a normal temperature." Hermione muttered with a frown. Getting slightly annoyed Ron swatted her hand off of him.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked indignantly. Harry looked at his longtime friend with a risen eyebrow.

"No offense mate, but hearing you say something _mature_ and _reasonable_ while in _that_ body seems kind of unnatural." Harry pointed out making the red-head glower.

"I am twenty-one! Of course I sound mature!"

"And we understand Ronald, but you have to see things from our perspective." Hermione cut in while crossing her arms. "When you were that age last time you were possibly the rashest most immature and hot headed stubborn excuse for a-"

"-I get it, I get it!" Ron cut her off annoyed. Sure he wasn't the most mature kid around but he couldn't have been _that _bad.

Right?

"The point is that the seeing you say something mature in that body kind of shocked us a bit." Harry explained to his friend, making the boy nod.

"This also means that we have to at least _attempt_ to act like teenagers or else we're going to be found out very quickly. Hermione told the boys, making them nod in understanding.

"Okay so that's rule number one." Ron said while nodding his head. "Rule two; do _not_ go too far with this game. Proving which one of you is good and all, but don't forget that the only reason we even _survived_ the first time is that we put our heads together, got that?"

"Course' mate." Harry said with a grin while Hermione smiled.

"Agreed."

"Three, no arguing, fighting, or sabotaging-"

"Big word, mate." Harry said with a chuckle while Hermione wiped a mock tear from her eye.

"I bought him a dictionary for Christmas two years ago."

"Shut the hell up." Ron said with his ears burning red making his two friends grin. "Anyway none of that stuff at the dining hall, I want to eat my food in peace thank you very much." Ron finished in complete seriousness. "I'm warning you two. Don't mess with my food I'm not afraid to hit a girl or a kid with glasses if it involves my bloody food."

"That's actually not so bad; I don't want to have to worry about my food being poisoned." Harry said while sending and accusing glare at Hermione, who groaned with a face palm.

"Harry James Potter, for the last time I did _not_ spike the punch at your birthday party!"

"Then who did?"

"Anyway!" Ron cut in nervously getting their attention. "Do we have an understanding?" The two nodded. Something suddenly clicked in Harry's mind as he turned to the witch.

"Wow, I must say Hermione I am honestly impressed." Harry said getting a surprised look from his friend.

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You actually _shagged_ sense in to _Ron_." Harry said while clapping his hands while his two friends sputtered at him. Like Hermione, Harry also dated a Weasley but like with Hermione's relationship, the famous Weasley temper had ended it. Of course, unknown to them if they had stayed in their respective timeline they would've eventually gotten back together with their red-headed mates and would have lived happily ever after.

Huh, how about that?

"A-any w-way." Hermione stuttered out with a red face. "I suggest that we don't _actively_ start this game until after the names are drawn considering that's when, for lack of a better term, shit hits the fan." Harry nodded his head at that.

"But we _can_ prepare beforehand."

"Of course, I planned to even the playing field this month anyway." Hermione revealed making her friends look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Harry, you have an invisibility cloak _and_ you're rich." Hermione deadpanned making Harry look at her sheepishly. "It'll take me a month but I'll be close enough."

"How do you plan to get _that_ much money." Hermione smirked while placing a finger on her slips.

"Now that would be telling." Hermione giggled before yawning. "Well I'll see you two in the morning; I'm exhausted." The boys nodded and made their way to their own beds.

**-The Next Morning-**

Harry and Ron we're on their way to lunch when suddenly Hermione ran to them with wide eyes and grabbed their hands.

"You guys have to see this!" Hermione said frantically as she dragged the stunned boys down the halls of the castle.

"Hey whatcha doin' Mione!?" Ron asked when the young witch finally stopped dragging the boys and pointed at a wall. Looking at the wall the boys gasped at what they saw. It was a portrait of rebuke giving them a peace sign while grinning. Suddenly a ghostly figure popped from the picture.

"**Boo!"**

"Ahh!" Ron shouted as he fell on his ass, making the ghost laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned while Ron got back to his feet. Rebuke just smirked at the three while crossing his arms.

"**Honestly Harry, what kind of game doesn't have a world saving shop? Just point your wand at my picture and say "Take me to a Worlds saving shop." And you'll see what I mean."** Rebuke said before fading back in to his portrait. Looking at each other, the golden trio shrugged before pulling out there wands and pointing at the picture.

"_Take me to a world saving shop." _The three spoke in unison before being engulfed by a flash of bright light.

**-Rebuke's Food Service-**

**BGM: Bleach Get Smart**

The three wizards found themselves in a grocery store, the walls, floors and ceiling we're all white and the shelves we're stocked with goods of all sorts.

"Welcome to the RFS, Providing for heroes everywhere for decades." Rebuke said as the three looked around, looking at Hermione Harry gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my God! Hermione!" Harry shouted out making her turn to him and causing her to gasp at what she saw. Ron Was currently looking at both of them in disbelief before glancing down at his own body. All three we're back to their adult bodies' of twenty one.

"*sniff* my breasts…my hips*sniff*" Hermione managed to get out while hugging herself. Ron just looked at his hands with a smile.

"I…I am calm…I don't feel the sudden urge to snap at everything anymore." Ron whispered with a serene smile. Harry went up to the reflective surface of a counter and fixed his hair.

"And I still look good." Harry said with smirk while brushing his hair back. Hairy turned back to Rebuke while cleaning his _designer glasses_.

"Here you can buy anything _but _key items as long as they existed within your world at one point in history; past or future." Wiping her eyes, Hermione turned back to the man.

"Does this place have music?" Hermione asked making her friends look at her in confusion.

"Yes." Rebuke said with a nod.

"What do you need music for?" Harry asked curiously making the witch smirk at him.

"What do you say about starting the game with some points?" Hermione asked Harry making him look at her skeptically.

"I wouldn't mind, but why?"

"Because I have a plan that will benefit both of us greatly." Hermione stated as she leaned against a wall and crossed both of her arms under her breasts.

"I'm listening…" Harry said as he heard his friend out. As Hermione continued to tell him her plan he couldn't help but smirk more and more as she went on. Ron was gaping at her as she revealed her plan and Rebuke shook his head amused.

"_Yup, that would get them both hell of points."_ Rebuke thought as they continued planning.

**-One month later-**

**BGM: END**

As it turned out Hermione's plan was to not be completely and utterly served when the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students arrived for the tri-wizard tournament. Honestly both schools had choreographed beautiful and badass entrances that no doubt took time and effort, and what doesn't the HOST school do to follow up? An off key attempt at singing the school song.

Seriously?

So Hermione decided that she and Harry would get the permission from Dumbledore to plan the show after more details on the tournament we're announced. He agreed because…well…no one else asked, of course Snape had something to say but he went largely ignored. McGonagall was proud of her lions taking the initiative to show school spirit and gave Gryffindor ten points which consequently gave both Harry and Hermione ten points.

So Hermione went to the RFS to listen to music from all over the time line to find a good song while Harry was in charge of enlisting the help of his fan club.

"_Agree to a date or two if you have to, I need a chorus." _Was what Hermione told him and he found himself eating dinner at other house's tables frequently. While this was going on Ron was sent to persuade his brothers to help, which they agreed. However the golden trio had forgotten that the twins together we're about 75% as smart as Hermione and could tell that their brother seemed to be forcing himself to use certain mannerisms.

They would be quiet about it for now, but they we're also going to keep a closer eye on their kid brother.

So time passed as the performance was practiced. At the beginning it was absolutely horrible and Hermione and Harry wondered if they should have just sung the school song, but luckily as time progressed the performance came out beautifully and Harry and Hermione knew that this would be remembered for years to come. So now as the Durmstrang students finished messing up their floors by slamming sticks in to it Dumbledore stood up.

"Hogwarts! Let's entertain our guests in the best way we can!" Dumbledore said as he stood up as students from all four house got in place with instruments that were donated from the RFS, but when asked; Harry would just say that he stumbled across some strange room on the seventh floor of the school in the left corridor. "This performance will be orchestrated by Harry Potter and sung by Hermione granger, the visuals are performed by Fred and George Weasley. It looks like Gryffindor is trying to drain me of points!" Dumbledore said proudly as he was given a sneak peek a day earlier to see if it would be appropriate.

"_Just Great. Potter and his friends will make fools of our entire school! Just what is Albus thinking?" _Snape thought with a sneer as the lights dimmed. The students that we're not a part of the planning or from a different school entirely watched in awe as three ethereal knights in white armor stood in front a pitch black suit of armor twice their size. The black haired knight had an **"F"** on his shield while the female and red haired knight had a **"K" **and **"C"** respectively.

"_If I wasn't powerful, confident, and twenty-one year old witch, I know for a fact I wouldn't be caught dead up here."_ Hermione thought as the knights grabbed their swords while the drums began. Hermione smirked at a sneering Snape while Harry continued to move his hands to direct the music. Just as he was about to point at Hermione, the witch took a deep breath and opened her mouth as the knights charged their opponent.

**BGM: Breath of Life-Florence and the Machine**

The Black haired Knight swung at the dark knight. Who dodged and batted him away and kicked the red haired knight in the chest. The Female knight frowned and swung at the large opponent only to have her blade yanked from her hands before getting across the battle field. She was caught by the red-haired knight while the black haired man continued his assault by himself.

The other two Knights found themselves surrounded by an army of smaller black knights and began to swing at them. One by one the black knights fell by their blades, but for every black knight that was destroyed, two more seemed to take their place.

The crowd watched helplessly as the two knights, we're now back to back hitting a foe only to receive to more blows in return. While the knights continued to fight the black haired knight was continuously getting beat down by his large opponent, unable to match him in any category, but every time he got knocked down he sprung up and swung harder but was still unable to land a blow.

The crowd watched anxiously as the two other knights began to get separated a little more every time they killed an enemy. Little by little the female knight continued to get pushed back as she fought until she was backed to the edge of a cliff. One more step and she would be over, but the knight refused to back down, her strikes getting fiercer as time went on.

The students and faculty, minus Dumbledore and Snape, gasped as a look of absolute rage appeared on the red-head's face, and watched anxiously as he dropped his shield and grabbed one of the enemies' black blades with his free hand before fighting even more wildly as he tried reach his comrade. The crowd began to notice that every time the red-head killed a knight that no more showed up and eventually the last of the enemy's knights was fighting the female. The female knight was finally pushed off the cliff and was hanging on it with one hand as her enemy sneered at her sadistically; it was then that they could tell that the enemy knight was an older female, but before the black knight could finish the female off, the red haired knight tossed the black blade at her and speared her through the chest knocking the woman off.

Everyone cheered as the Red haired knight pulled his comrade up and gave her a tight hug. Turning back to their third comrade they watched as the black haired knight was knocked back by a vicious punch and his sword fell from his hand. The dark knight grinned evilly as he prepared to spear the young man through his chest. The young man closed his eyes as the blade came towards him.

When he reopened them he and a lot of the women and some men in the audience began crying as his two comrades took the blow for him. They stood in front of him, back to back, as the large blade went through the growling red-heads chest and _out_ the female's. The Woman gave the black haired man a sad smile before tossing him her blade. Both of the black haired man's comrades grabbed the blade piercing them preventing the dark knight from using it. Taking the chance, the black haired knight threw off his shield and charged forward. As he ran he grabbed his sword that was stuck in to the ground, and using both; he beheaded the dark knight just as the song began to come to a close.

**BGM: END **

Looking around, both Harry and Hermione looked at the stunned looks they we're receiving. Those from Hogwarts that weren't part of the show and the faculty just continued to blatantly gape at the two who we're now grinning sheepishly. The two saw the stunned looks from Durmstrang while all of Beauxbaton and their headmistress had tears in their eyes.

"I think we over did it." Hermione mouthed to Harry who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you're the one who wanted a sad ending instead of the more realistic happy one." Harry mouthed back. Suddenly Ron's stood up and began clapping and the rest of the room quickly followed as they cheered. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering for them.

"Good show! Good Show!" Dumbledore applauded as he and McGonagall clapped loudly while Snape continued to stare at them stunned.

**Silver Trophy: This is Our House! (Show up the other two schools at the entrance ceremonies)**

**Harry Potter 110 + 1000**

**Hermione Granger 110+ 1000**

**Bronze Trophy: Desperate measures (Work together to complete a goal)**

**Harry Potter: 1110+ 250**

**Hermione Granger: 1110+250**

**Final Scores:**

**Harry Potter: 1360**

**Hermione: 1360**

Hermione curtsied while Harry bowed and both walked up to each other and shook hands.

"No matter what happens, Harry, we'll always be friends Voldemort couldn't stop it and no petty argument will either." Hermione whispered to her friend making him grin.

"Did that even need to be said?" Harry asked seriously making her chuckle.

**PAUSE**

**Alright this is it Last follow up chapter before the vote! I've extended it until tomorrow so that this chapter has a chance to be read. Hope you guys enjoy. Also NO SSB follow up as it not only is in the last two…but really I can just handle it with flash backs.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	4. Results

**Time for the Results! (Note More votes may have come in after I wrote this but it doesn't matter THESE are the final results) **

**HP Vs. HG: 74**

**FAO: 66**

**Spidey: 57**

**HOTD: 52**

**Louise: 50**

**SSB: 27**

**Saints: 21**

**Now for the Bonus Points. Each Review is +1 point ( did this due to the sheer difference in size for each fandom)**

**HP VS HG: 74(+ 15)**

**FAO: 66(+ 38)**

**HOTD: 52(+ 24)**

**Spidey: 57 (+ 32)**

**Louise 50 (+ 19)**

**SSB: 27 (+ 8)**

**Saints: 21 (+8)**

**Now FOR every 5 favorites there will be 1 point**

**HP vs. HG: 89 (+ 4)**

**FAO: 104 (+7)**

**HOTD 26 (+4)**

**Spidey: 89 (+ 5)**

**Louise 69 (+ 3)**

**SSB: 35 (+ 1)**

**Saints: 29 (+1)**

**AND finally for every 3 follows you get one point**

**HP vs. HG: 93 (+10)**

**FAO: 111(+12)**

**HOTD: 30 (+7)**

**Spidey: 94 (+9)**

**Louise: 72 (+8)**

**SSB: 36 (+2)**

**Saints: 30 (+2)**

**END RESULTS**

**BGM: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME**

**FAO shows why the Fairy Tail guild is the best by blasting in first with 123**

**HP vs HG proves that working together can have favorable results by apparating into 2nd with 103**

**Spidey, Marvel's crowned king, web swings next to HP vs. HG with 103**

**Louise blows the rest away by coming in to third with 80**

**The bet in HOTD goes unresolved for the time being by coming in 4****th**** with 37**

**The tale of SSB looks like its doomed to be told in flashbacks by placing 5****th**** with 38**

**And it seems Jorn managed to free Rebuke and Rebuff with a score 32 making them Last place**

**NOW before you rage I'm taking the top THREE (Or in this case 4 due to the tie…did you guys plan this?) stories and turning them in to fics. I WILL focus primarily on the first place story but the runner ups will be updated)**

**The rest of the stories will either be scrapped like SSB, May be co-authored with Jorn at a later point like HOTD or just updates if I ever have writer's block like Saints.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**~RebukeX7**


	5. I tried

**Well guys I tried. Seriously I did. But honestly since everyone seems to dislike this fic its over. I mean honestly normally I'd tell people to give it a chance, but with the same complaints mixed with the fact that I honestly don't care about this story and only attempted it because of the number of requests. I'm scrapping it.**

**Woopty doo. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the stories.**

**Happy holidays**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
